


Nocturne

by Julindy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: Ateliers drabble du Collectif Noname - L'objectif ? Un thème, 7 minutes, 100 mots - Petits textes, tranches de vies, drôles ou tristes, au rythme des thèmes imposés...





	1. Sable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : "Sable" par Lanae's World  
> Date : 08/02/18  
> Rating : T

Il avait toujours cru avoir le temps. La vie devant lui. Mais quand il avait compris qu'elle se comptait désormais en semaines, et non plus en années, il avait connu un instant de panique. Bref, il en va de soi. Il était Tony Stark, il ne pouvait pas paniquer à la simple idée de mourir ! Alors il avait cherché une solution, tâtonnant, expérimentant, tandis que le taux de palladium dans son sang augmentait inlassablement. Il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Son destin avait été scellé dans le désert, et le sablier semblait destiner à s'assécher, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait espéré.


	2. Carton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : "Carton" par Haru Carnage  
> Date : 08/02/18  
> Rating : K+

Il n'avait jamais réellement eu à plier bagage. Il avait vécu toute sa vie chez sa mère, avant de squatter chez Bucky à sa mort. L'armée lui avait fournir son paquetage réglementaire. A sa pseudo-mort, c'est Peggy qui avait rangé ses affaires. Et à son réveil miraculeux, c'est Nick Fury qui lui avait attribué un appartement vacant du Shield, duquel il n'avait jamais bougé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors tandis qu'il faisait ses cartons, pour la première fois de sa vie, Steve se mit à sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit, en sentant un bras métallique familier l'enlacer. Parfois, le changement avait vraiment du bon.


	3. Aube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : "Aube" de Blue Wendigo  
> Date : 18/05/18  
> Rating : K+  
> SPOILERS Infinity War

C'était magnifique. Baigné dans la lumière orangée du soleil levant, le paysage bucolique sous ses yeux invitait à la contemplation, et apaisait les plaies de son cœur meurtri.

C'était magnifique. Douloureusement beau. Exceptionnel dans son naturel, extravagant dans toute sa simplicité. C'était la solution.

C'était magnifique. C'était au-delà des mots, la seule émotion emplissant son cœur, soigneusement fermé à double-tour après l'inéluctable sacrifice de sa petite fille.

C'était magnifique. L'aube se levait sur ce monde bourgeonnant de vie, encore ignorant du sort qui s'était abattu sur lui.

C'était magnifique, cet univers réduit de moitié. Les choses avaient enfin un sens.

C'était magnifique, l'équilibre.


	4. Révolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : "Révolution" par Blue Wendigo  
> Date : 18/05/18  
> Rating : K+

Ils avaient été obligés de fuir. Eux qui quelques jours plus tôt étaient des héros révérés, se retrouvaient aujourd'hui traités en paria, et les gouvernements les considéraient comme des terroristes. Quel déchirement pour ceux qui si souvent avaient donné leur vie pour protéger leur pays et leurs convictions. Car c'est par conviction qu'il s'était battu, jamais dans le but de mettre le feu aux poudres, comme trop de monde le prétendait. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé symbole d'une révolution qu'il avait déclenché sans le vouloir.

Mais si c'était à refaire, il ne changerait rien. Car c'était son ami.


	5. Floraison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : "Floraison" par Blue Wendigo  
> Date : 18/05/18  
> Rating : K+

Elle avait vu leur amour naitre un matin frileux d'hiver, le jour où Captain America avait ramené les soldats de la 107ème au campement, tel le premier bourgeon de l'année qui pointe le bout de son nez. Quand Steve avait croisé le regard de Bucky, après le long débriefing qu'on lui avait imposé, le monde entier aurait pu s'effondrer qu'il ne s'en serait pas aperçu.

Elle avait vu leur amour fleurir avec le printemps, s'épanouissant timidement à l'abris des regards, comme les fleurs qui bravent timidement les frimas pour s'offrir aux doux rayons du soleil.

Non, Peggy n'était ni triste, ni jalouse. Comment l'aurait-elle pu, puisqu'ils s'étaient trouvés ?


	6. Casserole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : "Casserole" d'Hermystic  
> Date : 16/06/18  
> Rating : T

Steve avait toujours aimé la voix de Bucky. Joyeuse et espiègle, lorsqu'il partageait ses bons mots. Sèche et brutale dans ses rares accès de colère. Forte et tonitruante dès lors qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Tendre lorsqu'il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, et rauque lorsqu'il prononçait son nom lors de l'orgasme. Mais toujours avec cette chaleur quand il s'adressait à lui.

Toutefois, il y avait une chose que Steve n'aurait jamais pu imaginer s'il n'en avait pas été témoin. Bucky chantait mal. _Très_ mal. Il avait parfois du mal avec les expressions de cette époque, mais une lui semblait tout à fait appropriée : Bucky chantait comme une casserole !


	7. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : "Poison" d'Eleonore's tales  
> Date : 16/06/18  
> Rating : K+

Il le détestait. Vraiment. De toutes ses forces.

C'est vrai après tout, comment ne pas détester Saint Rogers, le capitaine parfait !

Capitaine plus si parfait que ça d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait préféré devenir hors la loi pour protéger _Bucky_. Bucky, qui a assassiné ses parents. Et Steve, qui a renié du même coup ses si chères valeurs – conneries ! – et leur amitié – qu'il avait été naïf ! – pour un seul homme.

Alors oui, il le détestait. Il les détestait tous les deux. C'était plus simple de les haïr que d'admettre que le poison qui le détruisait à petit feu était sa propre culpabilité.


	8. Conceptuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : "Conceptuel" de Maeglin Surion  
> Date : 16/06/18  
> Rating : K+

Égalité. Justice. Courage. Abnégation.

Des valeurs fortes et puissantes, auxquelles tout Ase s'identifiait depuis son plus jeune âge. Quelle ironie !

Parler d'égalité, quand ils méprisaient les autres races de l'univers.

Parler de justice, quand la voix du père de toute chose était jugement unilatéral.

Parler de courage, quand il se plaisaient à écraser de leur soi-disant supériorité tout être qu'il croyait inférieur.

Parler d'abnégation, quand aucun d'entre eux ne savait faire preuve du moindre acté désintéressé.

Loki était le dieu des mensonges, et il avait fait siennes ces idées conceptuelles pour mieux les renier ensuite. Il n'était ni l'égal des Ases, ni des humains. Il n'y avait d'autre justice que la loi du plus fort. Il se battrait avec sa magie, même si on le traitait de lâche. Et il laisserait l'univers être réduit en poussière, pour peu que son frère y survive.


	9. Chaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot : "Chaise" d'Hermystic  
> Date : 16/06/18  
> Rating : K+

Assise sur cette foutue chaise depuis près de deux heures, Natasha se retenait avec difficulté de laisser libre cours à sa colère et à son impatience. Mais pour quiconque la connaissait un tant soit peu, tout dans son altitude laissait transparaitre son énervement : sa posture rigide, son visage fermé, ses lèvres pincées… Et si quelqu'un avait encore eu le moindre doute, le fait qu'elle s'occupe en jouant avec un couteau aurait suffi à n'importe qui comme un signe clair qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger maintenant. D'ailleurs, les autres Avengers ne s'y étaient pas trompés : tous évitaient soigneusement le salon. Tout, sauf le principal intéressé, évidemment. Comme d'habitude. Quand Clint arriverait – parce qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrive – elle allait l'étriper !


End file.
